Showers and Spice and All Things Nice
by Kyizi
Summary: Towels, boxers, hidden kisses...Getting caught means trouble, almost getting caught is torture! HG, lots of fluff, said torture and comprimising situations!
1. Part 1: Towel Trouble

Showers and Spice and All Things Nice  
  
By Kyizi  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. This story is mine though.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for innuendo  
  
Pairing: H/G  
  
Notes: This is just pure fluff! I've read a lot of stories involving meetings in and around showers; this is my take on the idea! I realise that I have lots of other fics on the go (including a few Harry P. ones), but my Ginny muse was starting to beat me up again, she insisted I write this, now!  
  
Feedback: As always, I love feedback :)  
  
Email: kyizifanfic@hotmail.com   
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Part One  
  
Towel Trouble  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~   
  
Ginny peered through her slightly open door. It was early. Too early for anyone to be up...she knew she could make it, it was right there, staring her in the face. If she was quick, she could sprint there and close the door in a matter of seconds and no one would be any the wiser. Right, she nodded her head briskly, it was time to move. She swung the door open fully, and sprinted across the hall, colliding with something rather solid. Correction, make that someone rather solid.  
  
"Oomph," she groaned, rubbing her eyes. She scrunched up her face, trying to come up withall the possible horrible ways she could think of to make whichever one of her brothersthat had so abruptly stopped her sprint to the bathroom pay. She looked up and glared, her eyes quickly widening as she saw who it was. Harry.  
  
"Uh, I..."  
  
He was stuttering, Harry Potter was staring at her, Ginny Weasley, and stuttering. She wasn't sure whether she should continue to be horrified, or start being pleased.  
  
"Uh, Ginny...you're eh. I can see.I mean.your towel."  
  
Oh, horrified, definitely horrified. She looked down and noted that half of her towel had slipped over her...OH MY GOD! She pulled the towel around her tightly, cringing. Oh my GOD! Harry Potter has seen me half-naked!  
  
"Hi," she said lamely, clearing her throat. Harry quickly followed suit, although she was sure he sounded more like he was choking. They were all entering their last year at Hogwarts. Including her. Ginny had been thrilled when her teachers all recommended she be moved up a year, allowing her to finish school with her brother and their friends. She still had friends her own age, but she had become accustomed to spending time with people in her own year, including Harry Potter.  
  
She had been extremely happy that she hadn't made a complete fool of herself in front of him in over two years. Well, not in the 'I love you' sort of way. It had been an amazing feat, but she'd managed it. She had even convinced herself that she no longer had a crush on him. She was right. She didn't have a crush on him. Nope...now that she knew him better, could talk to him like the good friend he was, her crush was no longer there. No, now she was completely and utterly in love with him.  
  
She groaned. This really wasn't the time she needed to be reminded of that. Looking back at him, she noticed that she wasn't the only one in a state of undress, no, Harry had a bare chest as well. Although, granted, she was the only one with breasts, and oh God, Harry had seen one of them.  
  
"G-Ginny," he choked. "I...I was just going to the bathroom..."  
  
The bathroom, that was her destination. The shower. She had to get there before her brothers spent all morning in there. She may have been embarrassed as hell, but she was not about to be deviated by anyone. Including Harry.  
  
"Not before I get there you're not." she said, grinning impishly. He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her and she felt instantly relieved.  
  
"Is that so, Red?" he asked lightly, and she mock glared at him. He called her that to wind her up, it was a running joke with them. She had been joking about his sweater bringing out his eyes, and he had said that her Quiddich robes brought out her hair. He'd called her Red ever since, and although she pretended to hate it, she actually loved that he had a nickname for her.  
  
Without even realising it, she had let her awareness slip, and before she could do anything about it, Harry had made it into the bathroom before her.   
  
* * *   
  
Harry paced the bathroom floor. He hadn't had any need of the shower when he had woken up, he'd been dreaming about waterfalls and rivers and seas and had awoken desperate for the toilet. But after his...run in with Ginny, he was sure he could use a shower now. A cold shower.  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair and wondered if he should attempt to go back to his room. He knew Ginny, quite well in fact, and he was sure that he was in for it later for sneaking into the toilet when she was, quite obviously, thinking of something else. He wondered what it was that she was thinking of...was he in her head somewhere?  
  
Shaking his thoughts away, he moved cautiously to the door, knowing that she must have heard the toilet flushing and that meant she would be preparing to get into the bathroom again. But he wasn't sure he was ready to face her again. He checked the mirror. Yes, he was still blushing, in fact, his face probably rivalled Ginny's hair.  
  
"Harry!" He turned to the door when he heard her hiss. "Get your cute little arse moving, now!"  
  
He grinned. He loved her when she was all riled up. In fact, he loved her full stop. The first time he realised that, it had taken him by surprise. Luckily, he hadn't had to face her at the time, as she hadn't been speaking to him. He really hadn't meant to turn her head into a cat's. Was it his fault he sucked at Transfiguration? The image of her speaking to him in nothing but hisses, her whiskers flailing, really had been quite amusing...but that had been his downfall. His laughter. Couldn't have helped that Ron had commented that at least if she had been hissing in snake language he could have understood her...or that, he had added, if she had been hissing in Ginny language...which she was doing right now.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"What?" he whispered, hoping to buy himself some time to rid his mind of the wonderful image her towel had so easily displayed for him.  
  
"Get out of there now," She said slowly, punctuating each word carefully. She was mad, he realised. Sighing, and bracing himself for a fuming Ginny, he opened the door slowly. He wasn't disappointed. She was glaring at him, clutching onto the dark blue towel, and, could he help it that he was staring at the pale white skin at the top of the towel?  
  
"Hoping for another look, now, were we, Mister Potter?" His eyes widened as he shot up to meet her gaze. She was grinning impishly at him.  
  
Well, he thought, two can play at this game. "Well, if you wouldn't mind."  
  
Her eyes widened and she stepped back a little, and Harry wondered if maybe he had taken this game a little too far. He stepped towards her and reached out his hand, "Ginny, I'm..."  
  
"Sorry?" She shook her head. "No, you're not."  
  
"You're right," he said softly. "I'm not." He stared at her, wondering if she realised what he meant, but she had closed herself off and, for the first time in a long time, he didn't know if he had pushed her too far.  
  
There was a noise from one of the rooms and they both looked at Percy's door, a little frightened. Without thinking, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand, pulling her into the bathroom, locking the door behind them and leaning against it. They both flinched as they heard a door open in the hallway, and held their breath as the handle turned beside them.  
  
"Hmph, who's in there?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Ginny beat him to it. "It's me, Percy, I'm going for a shower."  
  
"Can I use the toilet first?"  
  
"Eh..." Ginny looked up at him over her shoulder, her eyes frantic.  
  
"Say no!" Harry mouthed at her.  
  
"He'll get mad and magic the door open!" she whispered back.  
  
"What was that?" Percy asked.  
  
"I...I said..."  
  
"Tell him you're naked!"  
  
Ginny's eyes widened and, at the thought of being in the bathroom with her, naked, so did his. Looking at what they were both covered in, or not covered in as the case was, he realised that that was almost true. He suddenly felt very aware of where she was pressed against him. Her back was pulled flush against him, as his arms held her tightly. He gazed down at her and realised that she was looking at him, really looking at him. What if she...no, she wasn't in love with him, he decided. She looked into his eyes and his breath caught in his throat. He was staring right back at her, and he was sure she was moving closer. A moment later he felt her breath on his face, it was coming short and quick, a lot like his. Just before his lips touched hers, the door behind them shuddered and they jumped apart.   
  
* * *   
  
"Ginny! If you're don't let me in first, I will open this door myself."  
  
"Quick," she said, pushing Harry to the shower. "hide." She closed the shower door and prayed that Percy wouldn't spot him. She walked over to the bathroom door and opened it, glaring at her brother. "There, now be quick about it." Percy hmphed a little and walked past her, head held high. She could have kicked him. She did.  
  
"Virginia Weasley!"  
  
"Oh, just hurry up, Percival." The door closed and she turned around, biting back a squeal.  
  
"Well, that was amusing."  
  
"Harry Potter, what do you think you are doing?"  
  
"I guess we both forgot I passed my Apparation exam on my birthday, huh?" he grinned.  
  
She leaned forward to hit him but he caught her arm with one hand and gripped her other arm with his other. She felt as if things were moving in slow motion as he leaned towards her. She closed her eyes, feeling his breath on her face and a few moments later his mouth was on hers. She had to catch her breath, she was floating. Charlie was right, this was better than Quidditch.not that he had said that directly to her, but could she help it if she'd eavesdropped a lot as a child? But who cared, Harry was kissing her.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her closer, gripping her around the waist. Just as he appeared to be pulling away, Ginny sighed a little, opening her mouth slightly. His tongue cautiously ran over her lips and Ginny gasped before pulling him closer allowing him entry to her mouth.  
  
Behind her, she heard the toilet flush and she jumped back, eyes wide. She smiled at Harry before glaring at him. He was staring at her a little too smug for her liking.  
  
"And what's so funny?" she demanded.  
  
"I think this is yours, Red," he said, leaning forward. Ginny felt the soft material of her towel pressed into her hand as he kissed her lightly. He smiled and went back into Ron's room and Ginny closed her eyes and cringed. She had only just put her towel back in place when the bathroom door opened behind her.  
  
"There. Was that quick enough for you?" Percy asked huffily, going back to his room. Ginny didn't reply, instead she ran into the bathroom, hoping to get there before he could ask anything about her blush or her mussed up hair. Percy wasn't particularly observant about these things, but she wasn't taking any chances. Leaning back against the locked bathroom door, she idly wondered if she could get Harry to Apparate himself back into the bathroom.  
  
Shaking her head, she removed her towel, again. Still grinning to herself, she walked across to the other side of the small room and started the water running. Yes, she could definitely do with a shower. A cold one.   
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
End of Part One  
  
And, as always, feedback is wonderful!  
  
I've decided this will be a short series. The way it's planned there should be five parts, so look out for "Quidditch Boxers", "Seeing Red", "Giving Chase" and "Myrtle's Not The Only One That." 


	2. Part 2: Quiddich Boxers

Showers and Spice and All Things Nice  
  
By Kyizi  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. This story is mine though.  
  
Rating: PG-13 at the mo  
  
Pairing: H/G  
  
Notes: This is just pure fluff! I've read a lot of story's involving meetings in and around showers; this is my take on the idea! I realise that I have lots of other fics on the go (including 2 Harry P. ones), but my Ginny muse was starting to beat me up again, she insisted I write this, now!  
  
Feedback: As always, I love feedback :)  
  
Email: kyizifanfic@hotmail.com  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Part Two  
  
Quidditch Boxers  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
The house was empty. She was sure that if she was quiet enough and held her breath, she would be able to hear him breathing in the next room. They were finally alone. Ron was with Hermione helping her pick a present for her dad's birthday and her mother was shopping for an anniversary present for her father and everyone else was at work. There was no one in the house but her and Harry, and Ginny was in the mood for a little payback.  
  
Grinning maniacally to herself she allowed a laugh to escape before shaking her head and getting down to business. She had been practising the spell all week and she was determined that it would work. She had been blushing ever since Harry had seen her, well, naked, and she was going to make sure that he was equally as embarrassed as she had felt all week. Payback was fun.  
  
She rolled up her sleeves and stretched her arms and neck before sitting cross-legged on the floor. She wondered if Professor Flitwick would allow her to do the same in class when she told him of her progress. As good as she was at charms, this one spell had forever been the bane of her existence; it just refused to work and she still reddened at the thought of what the Professor had told her was the reason.  
  
"Miss Weasley, until you can get the thing you most want to come to you, your mind will never rest long enough for you to call on anything else."  
  
Well, not any more. Now she was going to make sure that she got exactly what she wanted, and Harry Potter wouldn't be getting away from her so easily.  
  
"Accio."  
  
* * *  
  
She could hear him moving in the room. She was standing outside his door, smirking as she heard things falling over, drawers being thrown this way and that, and she had never suspected that Harry had such a colourful vocabulary. He was pacing now, mumbling to himself, no doubt his face was set in that gorgeous frown that Ginny always wanted to ease of his face, replacing the finger he was trailing along his lips with her own.  
  
Yes, she thought. Everything was going exactly the way she had planned. Standing up straight, she tapped on the door and entered without waiting for a reply. As she walked into Ron's room, she placed on her poker face (she was never quite sure what a poker was, let alone what it's face looked like, but she had heard some of the Muggle born students use the phrase a lot; it seemed appropriate). She took a few steps into the room and was faced with a rather flustered Harry.  
  
Good, she thought, just the way I like him. "You all right, Harry?" She asked nonchalantly, not looking at the almost empty room around them. "You seem a bit tense."  
  
"T-tense?" he spluttered. "Of course I'm tense! Or haven't you noticed the lack of anything?"  
  
"Oh." She said, glancing around the room. Now that she didn't have to pretend not to look, she looked at everything. The empty drawers were strewn across the floor and the bed mattresses were haphazardly lying in a heap under the window. "What happened?" she asked turning back to Harry.  
  
"I don't know! There's nothing material at all in the room! No sheets, no clothes, not even the bloody curtains are here!"  
  
"Nice boxers." She said causing him to stop and frown. In his need to rant and search the room, he seemed to have forgotten that he was wearing nothing but his underwear. Now, however, she noticed him start to squirm, no doubt feeling very aware of what he was, or rather wasn't, wearing.  
  
"I.well, I, there was."  
  
Ginny couldn't help it; she giggled.  
  
* * *  
  
She was giggling. She was actually standing in front of him in a room with nothing in it but him and his boxers and she was giggling. Harry frowned.  
  
Something's not right here, he thought. Ginny hadn't seemed at all that put out that there was nothing in his room, in fact it was almost as if she had expected it. Realisation dawned and he bit back the urge to groan, annoyed with himself that it hadn't occurred to him in the first place.  
  
Grinning, Harry decided that if she wanted to have a little fun at his expense, he might as well let her. After all, it wasn't like he hadn't deserved it, besides he could have some fun himself.  
  
He took a step towards her and noticed that she was eyeing him suspiciously. She had stopped laughing, no doubt noting the predatory stare that seemed to have taken over his eyes. He walked slowly towards her, backing her gently into the wall before she'd even realised it. He smiled. He'd taken her little game and turned it right back round again. Was that a gulp he saw? He was sure it was. Yes, Ginny seemed more than a little flustered.  
  
Good, he thought, just the way I like her. "You all right, Red?" he asked nonchalantly. "You look a little worried."  
  
"W-worried?" she asked, and he bit back a laugh. She looked like a deer caught in headlights, and that was something he could actually say he had seen. His Aunt Petunia wasn't exactly the best of drivers.  
  
Almost as soon as he'd taken the upper hand, things took a drastic turn for the worst. Ginny stepped towards him. Not away, towards. She was standing so close he could feel the edge of her clothes teasing his naked skin. But that wasn't all he was feeling. He gulped, just praying that Ginny wouldn't look down. No, this was definitely worse. Payback was a bitch.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny grinned and bit back the urge to look down, she didn't need to see anything, she was pretty sure what was there. Oh, that's a nice thought, but not exactly wise, Virginia, she scolded herself. The last thing you need to be thinking of right now is Harry's.well, nether regions! She shook her head a little and glanced into his eyes. He was trapped. She was sure that he wouldn't move even if he could, a gentle nudge in the right place and her suspicions were confirmed. Her grin widened.  
  
"Witch," Harry murmured, but she could see the smirk playing at his lips. She relaxed instantly at his grin, feeling herself relax; the entire atmosphere around them had changed. The tension was still there, she could feel it charging the air around them, but they knew it. It was different now simply because they'd both acknowledged the fact that it was there.  
  
"So," Harry continued. "This is what I get for being a gentleman and giving you back your towel is it?"  
  
"A gentleman!" She cried incredulously, noting too late the twinkle in his eyes. "Oh, you!" she smacked him on the arm and instantly the mood changed. That one small moment of contact made her think exactly what her position was.she was standing in an empty room with Harry.an empty room with an almost naked Harry. She looked up into his eyes and felt herself being drawn into their depths.  
  
After what seemed like an age, their lips met in a sweet, uncertain kiss, as if it was the first time their lips had met, but it wasn't and the slow tenderness didn't last long. She felt herself pressed against his hard body, or was she pulling herself into him, she wasn't sure and she didn't care. She felt her back connect with the wall, and grunted a little at the contact. Hearing Harry mutter a cushioning spell, she felt herself relaxing against the now soft surface and she grinned against his mouth.  
  
* * *  
  
This was wrong, and he knew it. He was in his best friend's room and he was making out with said best friend's little sister. This could never be good, and yet it felt so right. Feeling her grin against his mouth, he pulled her closer and it occurred to him that she was over dressed for the occasion. Smirking he pulled her back for another intense kiss and allowed his hands to travel down her sides. She gasped and after a few moments followed his lead, allowing herself to explore him in a way he had never thought she would. Just as he sensed that things were getting too intense, he heard a noise. Pulling back, he realised that he was breathing as hard as Ginny appeared to be. He smiled at her and felt his insides melt as she smiled back.  
  
"We should."  
  
"Yeah," he sighed and leaned in for another kiss. "We should."  
  
She laughed a little and kissed him again. "We should really get things back in order before the others get back."  
  
"We?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
She leaned forward and spoke softly. "Yes, we. After all, if you hadn't seduced me on my way to the shower, I'd never have had to retaliate."  
  
"If this is retaliation, feel free to retaliate whenever you like."  
  
"Sounds like fun to."  
  
"Harry? Ginny?"  
  
"Oh no." The looked at each other wide eyed as they heard footsteps on the landing. It was Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny pleaded, "We can't let my mum find me in here! She'd kill you and I'd be sent to a witchery for the rest of my life. Not to mention what'd happen if dad or the boys heard."  
  
"You don't need to tell me twice." Harry ran to the window and began to fish under the mattresses. After a few moments, he pulled out his Firebolt and handed it to her. Fly into your room with this and."  
  
"I know, I know, if I break it you'll never forgive me."  
  
"Well, that too, but I was going to say, it'd be nice if my clothes were returned."  
  
Ginny grinned and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Sure." She ran to the window, stepping out as the footsteps got closer.  
  
"Oh, and Red,"  
  
"Yeah?" she asked floating back into view.  
  
"You do realise this was is only beginning, don't you?"  
  
"I'm counting on it." She winked. "This is war, but, eh, only if you promise to wear those lovely Quidditch boxers next time." She smiled and disappeared from view, just as there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Harry, love, are you dressed?"  
  
Harry smirked. "Eh, no, sorry. I'll be down soon."  
  
"Okay, dear. Do you know where Ginny is?"  
  
"She borrowed my broom earlier, she could be outside if she's not in her room." He heard a noise behind him and turned around in time to see various objects of cloth flying through the window and settling into place. A sheet landed on his head and pulled him towards the bed, trying to set itself into place, with him inside.  
  
"Mph!" Harry struggled and finally fell on the floor with a thud.  
  
"Harry, dear, are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, Mrs Weasley, I just slipped on a sheet that's all."  
  
"Hey, mum!"  
  
He smiled and shook his head as Mrs Weasley went down the stairs to greet her daughter. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on with Ginny, but whatever it was, he liked it. He grinned as he pulled on a sweater, Oh yes, he thought, this is definitely going to be a long war if I can help it.  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
End of Part Two  
  
A/N: Ginny mentions a Witchery, and I'm using that in the same sense as a nunnery, except for witches, obviously!  
  
And, as always, feedback is wonderful! 


	3. Part 3: Seeing Red

Showers and Spice and All Things Nice  
  
By Kyizi  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. This story is mine though.  
  
Rating: PG-13 at the mo  
  
Pairing: H/G  
  
Notes: Okay, so I've been away from this one for too long and my Ginny muse wanted some action, so I had to deliver.she's got one hell of a temper on her! ;-p  
  
Feedback: As always, I love feedback :)  
  
Email: kyizifanfic@hotmail.com  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Part Three  
  
Seeing Red  
(Or Passion and Spice)  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Harry blinked and rubbed his eyes, not surprised when the room refused to come into focus. He reached out and pulled his glasses from Ron's bedside table and put them into place, his eyes taking a moment to get used to the darkness. He had woken early, again, and was not surprised to hear snoring that indicated Ron was still asleep.  
  
The house was silent, and Harry took a moment to appreciate it. As much as he loved the hustle and bustle of the Weasley house, he knew when to appreciate the quiet, and that morning was one of those times. Harry checked the clock by Ron's bed and noted that he had about an hour before everyone else woke up and began preparing to leave the house, and he had about three hours before he was, once again, on his way to Hogwarts.  
  
Yawning, Harry decided to take his shower early to ensure that he was ready in time and, he smiled, to make sure that his plan was in place before the youngest Weasley awoke from her beauty sleep.  
  
Harry entered the hallway, checking to make sure that he was alone. As much as he loved the thought of meeting Ginny in that same situation again, he was not too thrilled at the idea that it could just have easily been one of the twins he had almost knocked to the floor.  
  
Harry shuddered and entered the bathroom, locking the door and quickly starting the water running. He was quick to get himself showered and ready, knowing that he still had to finish packing, and he exited the bathroom in a fog of steam, rubbing his hair with the towel and attempting to clear the steam from his glasses.  
  
"Well, someone's up early this morning."  
  
Harry smiled and put his glasses back in place, smiling as Ginny came into focus. "Looks like I'm not the only one," he said, moving closer to her.  
  
"Oi, get out of the way, Gin." They quickly jumped apart as Ron came out of his room, brushing by Ginny and almost knocking her over. "What are you doing?" he asked from the bathroom door.  
  
"I was about to have a shower," Ginny replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh, well," Ron said with a smile. "You snooze, you lose." Ron closed the bathroom door with a bang and Ginny glared at it.  
  
Harry smirked and moved to enter Ron's room, backing Ginny into the wall as he did so. "Well, I guess you'll have to wait until Ron's out."  
  
Ginny smirked at him. "So it would seem. Can't think what I'll do."  
  
Harry's smile widened and he leaned closer, his lips almost touching hers. "Well, I guess you could read a book." He winked and moved past her, closing Ron's door behind him. He leaned back against the door, chuckling silently to himself as he heard her grunt of frustration.  
  
They had been playing this game for over a week now and Harry wasn't ashamed to admit that he was losing by a long shot. He had no problem admitting that Ginny Weasley knew exactly how to leave him wanting more.except to any of her brothers, or her parents. Okay, so he hadn't told anyone, but he had no problems admitting to himself that he wanted her. In fact, the fact that she was beating him so easily only made him feel his victories even more.  
  
He quickly set about packing the last of his things and lifted up his wand, muttering, "Mobilitruncus." As he was exiting the room, his trunk floating behind him, he passed by Ron, who as still wrapped in a rather large towel, trying to get some water out of his ears. In his peripheral vision, he spotted Ginny making her way to the bathroom. She was dressed in a flimsy nightgown that didn't leave much to his imagination, and Harry felt his cheeks redden, certain that she had dressed that way on purpose.  
  
"You all right, mate?" Ron asked, furrowing his brow.  
  
"Fine, I'm fine," Harry stuttered, tearing his eye away from his friend's sister. He couldn't be certain, but he was sure that Ginny had winked at him before closing the bathroom door. "I'm just taking my stuff downstairs, I thought I'd give your mum a hand with breakfast."  
  
"Rather you than me," Ron said, shaking his head. He went straight to get clothes from his drawers and Harry headed for the stairs, making sure that he closed Ron's door behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny placed her wand on the desk, having already cast a drying spell on her hair. After doing one final sweep of her room, she turned to her trunk and closed it securely. There was a click as the door opened and Hermione entered, having just finished her shower. She had obviously taken her clothes into the bathroom with her because she was completely dressed and looking ready to go to school.  
  
As if to confirm Ginny's thoughts, Hermione smiled and said, "I can't wait to get back."  
  
"Yes," Ginny said smiling. "And it'll be nice the four of us finishing at the same time."  
  
"Yes, it will." Hermione nodded, glad that she had had the opportunity to get to know Ginny better.  
  
"You know, I'm surprised you were never asked to move up a year, I mean, you're so much smarter than me."  
  
"Ginny, I'm not, I mean."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened as Hermione blushed. "Hermione, when?"  
  
"When what?" Hermione asked, turning away, pretending to sort out her trunk.  
  
"When were you asked to move up a year?"  
  
"I.well," Hermione sighed and turned to her. "Promise you won't tell the others?" At Ginny's nod she continued. "Every year, really. Well, until fourth year. I guess they realised I wasn't moving."  
  
"Don't tell me that prat of a brother of mine talked you out of it."  
  
"In a way he did."  
  
"I'll kill him!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"No, Ginny! He doesn't know. When I said not to tell the others, I meant Ron as well. He doesn't know."  
  
"But you said."  
  
Hermione smiled. "What I meant was that Ron was the reason I didn't move, not the cause. I didn't want to leave him, or Harry, behind. I wanted to be with my friends."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Hermione frowned. "Why did you do it?" she asked softly. "I mean, won't it be strange finishing without your friends?"  
  
"Not really, no."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Ginny grinned. "It's my stupid prat of a brother's fault."  
  
"Ron? Why?"  
  
"Well," Ginny sighed. "Do you know why I always felt sorry for Percy?" Hermione frowned and shook her head. "Because he was the only one without a twin." At her friend's lost look she continued. "Bill and Charlie were inseparable, a lot like Fred and George.and Ron and I? We were closer. Maybe not in the same way as the twins, I couldn't begin to understand their bond, but in our own way we were closer. Percy? He never had anyone in particular, he was always without his other half."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, finishing without my friends this year?" Ginny smiled. "No, I don't mind, because I get to finish with Ron, like it was meant to be."  
  
* * *  
  
After making sure that his trunk would not be in anyone's way, Harry entered the kitchen, not surprised to find Percy already helping Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Good morning, Harry." Percy said with a nod, placing a plateful of pancakes on the table, muttering a spell to ensure that they stayed warm until the rest of the family were ready to eat.  
  
"Morning Harry, dear," Mrs Weasley said with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes," Harry replied. "I thought I'd give you a hand."  
  
"Oh, no need for that. You sit yourself down and we'll take care of everything."  
  
"It's okay, honestly. I want to help you."  
  
Mrs Weasley smiled and shook her head. "Well, if you insist. The cutlery is in the drawer, dear, could you set the table?"  
  
Harry nodded and made his way over to the drawer, pulling out enough cutlery for the entire family. Charlie and Bill were still at home and Percy and Mr Weasley would be eating quickly before running out to work, so the house would be full, and Harry had to make sure that his plan was set to perfection.  
  
As he moved to the table, Hermione entered the kitchen with a sunny smile. "Good morning," she said, moving to help Mrs Weasley.  
  
Harry smiled at her and echoed Mrs Weasley and Percy with, "Morning Hermione."  
  
After setting the table, he moved around to the chair that Ginny always sat in, pretending to wipe something off her cutlery. Glancing to make sure that neither Mrs Weasley, Percy nor Hermione were paying attention, he muttered, "Ardorum aspicio." The fork and knife glowed red for a moment and Harry smiled as he placed them back on the table.  
  
He turned to find Hermione looking at him oddly and he smiled. "Do you need a hand?"  
  
She shook her head and walked to the table, putting down plates with bacon and sausages on it. "I think we're nearly ready," she said. "Mrs Weasley is just finishing off the eggs and potato scones and then that should be it."  
  
As if to reiterate that everything was almost ready, there was thumping on the stairs as more of the Weasleys came into the room. The twins were quick to sit down and fill their plates and it wasn't long before the whole family was downstairs. Harry had to bite back a smile as Ginny entered the room and took her seat.  
  
"Morning," she said cheerfully, catching everyone's eyes but Harry's. She picked up the plate that was in front of her and was quick to fill it up with a bit of everything. Years of living with the twins had taught her that if she wasn't quick, she didn't eat a lot.  
  
Harry took a bite of his pancake and tried not to be too obvious about watching her. He glanced momentarily at Hermione, feeling his friend's gaze resting on him. He smiled at her in what he hoped was an innocent way and turned back to his breakfast. Just as he was about to take another bite of his breakfast he jumped, feeling something graze against his legs.  
  
He looked up at Ginny, who grinned suspiciously at him before eating. He watched her, waiting for a reaction, but there was nothing.at least not until she was already putting another bite into her mouth. Ginny's eye's widened and she shot out of her chair, running to the sink and spitting out her food. She turned on the tap and began to gulp down the water as fast as she could.  
  
Harry tried not to laugh and instead focussed on looking as confused as the rest of the family. He tried to ignore that Hermione was obviously watching him. After a moment, Ginny turned back to look at them. She smiled and made her way back to her seat.  
  
"Er.what was that all about?" Ron asked.  
  
"Mum, did you happen to put any spices into the pancakes this morning?"  
  
"No," Mrs Weasley said with a frown. "Why?"  
  
"No reason," Ginny said, looking at Harry. "Harry, would you mind swapping plates with me?"  
  
"Not at all," Harry said, smiling and handing his plate across the table, taking hers in return. He knew that the rest of the family was watching them curiously, but he and Ginny were behaving so nonchalantly that no one commented.  
  
Ginny, mistaking Harry's expressionless face as a sign of his failure, took a large bite from the plate Harry had just handed her, watching as he did the same from what had once been her plate. A few moments later, she was running to the kitchen sink again.  
  
"Ginny, dear, are you all right?" Mrs Weasley asked, voicing the concern that most of the family were feeling. She turned to look at her twin sons, accusation in her gaze.  
  
"What?" Fred asked.  
  
"It wasn't us!" George echoed.  
  
Ginny turned back to look at the table, glaring in Harry's direction and he smiled. He knew that she had worked out which spell he had used, or at least the spice part, but it was clear that she had thought the spell had been cast on the plate. She glared at him, but it didn't last for long, instead, quickly turning into a look of lust and Harry had to wonder if this spell had been the right way to go.  
  
After embarrassing him in front of her family earlier in the week (she had charmed his shirt to make it look as if his heart was beating out of his chest, like a cartoon character's, whenever he was thinking lustful thoughts about her), he had been determined to do the same. However, now that he was faced with that look she had in her eyes, the one that made him lose all coherent thought, he had to wonder if it had been such a good idea after all. She looked like she was about to eat him for breakfast.  
  
"Ginny, are you all right?" Charlie asked. Bill, who was sitting in the chair next to Ginny's, had spiked a piece of her pancake onto his fork and was eating it. He glanced at his parents and shook his head, indicating that it had tasted fine to him.  
  
"I'm fine. But I think I should go and get my trunk from upstairs. Harry, do you think you could give me a hand?"  
  
Harry gulped, aware that the look in her eyes was obvious to more than just him. "I, well, I."  
  
"Get it yourself, you lazy git," Ron said, trying to save his best friend. He was more than a little shocked at the way Ginny was looking at Harry, as if she was ready to pounce on him, but was more worried about his friend than his sister at that moment. What he failed to realise though, was that Harry was more than willing to let himself be pounced on.  
  
"I'm not sure I can get the spell to work properly," Ginny replied, not even glancing at her brother. "Harry?"  
  
"Er, sure." Harry put down his cutlery and followed her out of the room, completely aware that the rest of Ginny's family were already talking in hushed tones. They quickly ascended the stairs and Harry was barely inside the room when she had him pinned to the wall, her foot already having kicked the door shut.  
  
"So, you like games, Harry?"  
  
He smiled and shrugged. "We said this was war."  
  
She grinned slyly as her hands wandered up his torso, making him shiver at the sensation her touch was causing. "You're right we did. And that was some war you just waged."  
  
Harry gulped, and silently agreed with her. Where the intention had been to embarrass her in front of her family, it seemed to have backfired. She was using all the added passion she felt to rile him up. Not that he particularly minded having her hands all over him, he did mind the fact that he would have to make sure he didn't take things too far. Not only was her entire family downstairs, but she was under the influence of a spell.  
  
He had done all his research, and he knew that, with the intention he had cast it with, the effects would not last long and she would not do anything she didn't want to. But he didn't care, it would still feel like he was taking advantage of her. And speaking of being taken advantage of.he felt Ginny's teeth nipping at his neck and he bit back a groan as she bit a particularly sensitive area.  
  
"Ginny, maybe we should."  
  
"What's the matter Harry?" Her tone was completely innocent, but what she was doing with her tongue was definitely not.  
  
"I think we should stop before one of your brothers come up and hit me."  
  
"Stop?" She looked up at him, her eyes overly laced with innocence. "You want to stop?"  
  
He looked down at her and smiled. She looked amazing. Her hair was framing her face and she was looking up at him, desire beneath her eye lids. He looked down at her slightly pouted lips and he was done for. He lowered his head, catching her by surprise as his lips brushed hers. His tongue swept out, tracing the outline of her lips before seeking entry.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny pulled herself closer to him, feeling the effects of the spell leave her body, but another spell was quickly taking over as she found herself lost in Harry's touch. She had been furious when she realised that Harry's spice spell had been laced with passion, knowing that he was only trying to get back at her, but at the same time annoyed that he had been able to get one over on her. If she was honest with herself, she was impressed with Harry's latest attempt to get her, but she was annoyed, because she had had a similar thing in mind for him on their first dinner at Hogwarts. Then again, embarrassing him in front of the entire school would have been worse than in front of just her family.  
  
She sighed as he ran his hand down her arm, pulling her closer. She was slowly becoming more daring, allowing herself to study his body more closely than she had ever thought possible. She had watched Harry from the first moment she had laid eyes on him.excluding running out of the room and up to her bedroom, she didn't include that as a meeting, let alone her first. It was more of a.memory she pretended was nothing more than a freakish nightmare! But this was the first time her hands were allowed to do the studying.  
  
She gasped as Harry's mouth left hers and trailed its way down to her neck, nipping gently at the skin. His tongue brushed gently on her collar bone and she almost stopped breathing as he gently blew on it, making her skin tingle.  
  
She pushed herself closer, not sure that was even possible given their proximity. She backed Harry into the wall, biting back a squeal as he flipped her round so that she was the one against the wall. Her head tilted back as he dared to go slightly lower. She had never wanted anything so much as she wanted Harry at that moment.  
  
There was a noise in the landing and they jumped apart. She glanced at Harry, sure she was reading his mind. He looked flustered and if he was anything to go by, Ginny was sure she must look a mess. A big horny mess that she could never let her family see.  
  
There was a knock at her door and Ginny's eyes widened, trying to force her mind to think of something, but it was too late. The door opened. Hermione glanced at them, a little shocked, no doubt at the state of Ginny's top, which was hanging off one shoulder. Ginny felt her cheeks reddening and she almost missed Hermione's smirk. Almost.  
  
"Something funny, Miss Granger?" she asked, trying to regain some composure.  
  
"No, nothing at all." Hermione smiled. "Your mother was wondering what was taking so long. We're about to leave. The twins are already off to Hogsmeade, Bill and Charlie are waiting to say goodbye, Percy and your dad already left and your mum's about ready to come up here." Hermione turned to Harry with a smirk. "And so is Ron."  
  
"We'll be right down then," Ginny said, fixing her jumper.  
  
"I'm sure you will." Hermione tried to hide her grin. She turned to leave the room, disappearing from view as Harry and Ginny looked at each other. "Oh," Hermione said, popping her head around the door frame again. "And I must say, that colour looks lovely on you, Harry." She grinned and left, her footsteps echoing back up the stairs.  
  
"You're wearing lipstick?" Harry asked, turning to face her.  
  
"Correction," she said, reaching up to rub it from him. "I was wearing lipstick."  
  
"Of all the days you chose to wear makeup." Harry said with a smile, shaking his head.  
  
"Don't blame me! It was you that decided to stir up my hidden passion!"  
  
Harry laughed. "Stir up your hidden passion? What have you been reading, Miss Weasley?"  
  
Ginny smacked his arm, but the blush on her face told Harry that he had hit on something there. Ginny looked up at him and knew he was storing the information up for later use.  
  
"Besides," Harry continued. "It's not as if it wasn't obvious what we'd been doing."  
  
Ginny smiled and looked up at him. "You do look rather a mess."  
  
Harry laughed and leaned down to kiss her. "You, Miss Weasley, are a vixen," he said, his lips still resting against hers. He winked and straightened up, trying to make sure that Mrs Weasley would not have a clue about the thoughts that he had just been having about her youngest daughter, not to mention what he actually had been doing.  
  
Ginny smiled and pulled out her wand. "Mobilitruncus." She pulled Harry's head down to her level and kissed him again, running her tongue across the roof of his mouth before pulling away. "I may be a vixen, Harry Potter, but you love it."  
  
Ginny smiled and walked out of the room, swaying her hips a little as she did, knowing that Harry was watching. Her trunk followed her path and so did Harry. She smiled to herself. Her last year at Hogwarts was going to be very interesting indeed.  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
End of Part Three  
  
Okay, so that was completely different to the first two parts! It was a lot longer anyway! I'd been away from this story for far too long and I wanted  
to try and at least get *something* finished before I go away to Camp  
America this summer! (Yes, the nutty one is going to the states for the  
first time! Any ideas on good places to visit while I'm there would be  
nice!)  
  
For those who were wondering, "Ardorum aspicio" basically translates to "I  
spice with passion". He he he he! Thanks to Katharine for the translation.and the actual thing! The initial idea was for the spell to be "Spice of Passion" or something similar, but when Kath told me that one, I  
found it highly amusing and it had to go in!  
  
Look out for Part Four, Giving Chase and Part Five, Myrtle's Not The Only  
One That. (Congrats if you can figure out the missing word for the part  
five title, I had to spell it out to Loriel! .she's too innocent at  
heart.but we're still trying to remedy that!) 


	4. Part 4: Giving Chase

Showers and Spice and All Things Nice  
By Kyizi  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. This story is mine though.  
  
Rating: PG-13, but the innuendo is just getting.bad! This part might even end up verging on R, but likely it's not, cause I'm a wuss! ;-p  
  
Pairing: H/G  
  
Notes: Sorry it took so long! I had about five false starts because I wasn't quite sure where the heck I wanted to go with this one! Hope you like the final outcome!  
  
Feedback: As always, I love feedback :)  
  
Email: kyizifanfic@hotmail.com  
  
Yahoo ! Group : KyiziFic  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Part Four  
  
Giving Chase  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Ginny smirked and ran a hand through her hair. She glanced sidelong and Harry and when he caught her eye, she winked. He tried to glare at her and focus on what exactly it was that Ron was telling them, but there was a grin slowly forming on his face.  
  
"Now, I know I'm not up there with you, but I have been and I know what it's like. You need to keep your hands tightly on your broomsticks. A good firm grip, and you'll be fine, whatever the weather."  
  
Ginny inched towards Harry and stopped, her mouth by his ear. "You hear that, Harry? A nice strong grip on your.broomstick."  
  
Harry snorted, quickly turning it into a cough. Colin Creevey, however, was less successful. Ginny hadn't realised he had been standing so close to them, but the fact that had almost choked on his tongue had proven otherwise. She smiled sweetly at him and tried to ignore the shaking of Harry's shoulders. He was laughing at her.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
She turned to her brother and smiled innocently. "Yes?"  
  
"Will you please pay attention? We have our first match against Slytherin in a week, there's no time to be messing about!"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. For a Captain who didn't actually play on the team, Ron was pernickety when it came to practice. She knew he would rather be playing, but the truth was, he wasn't as good as the other players, and he knew it. However, when it came to strategies, Ron won hands down.  
  
"Okay, now get up there and practice. Ginny, I want you to work with Harry on those moves we were talking about. You're doing great at the moment, so Colin and Dennis can work together for a while." Ginny nodded and tried not to smile too obviously as she took off.  
  
The wind whipped through her hair as she flew above Ron, further away from reality and closer to the fantasy that she had created since returning to school. When they were in the air, she and Harry were free to be what ever they wanted, to do whatever they wanted and that usually involved bating each other to the pint where Ginny was ready to jump him bones, no matter the fact that they were fifty feet in the air and her brother would be watching. Then again, Ron's affinity with clueless ness seemed to stretch to the fact that his best friend kept mentally undressing his sister whenever she was in his vision, and she did it right back.  
  
"You seem.distracted, Gin, whatever could be the reason for that?"  
  
She turned her broom to face him, well aware that the twinkle in his eyes was making her heart almost beat out of her chest. "I don't know. Care to give me a reason?"  
  
"Now?" Harry asked in mock horror. "What would your brother say?" He inched his broom so close that she was pretty sure they were breathing each other's air. "I don't think he'd appreciate me ravishing his little sister in mid air."  
  
Ginny smirked and leaved even closer. "Somehow I think Ron would kill you for ravishing me wherever we were, Mr. Potter."  
  
Ginny winked at him again, swerving her broom in the opposite direction and speeding off. It didn't take him long to catch up and she turned and gave him a playful smile before heading into a dive.  
  
She knew that when Ron had come up with the idea, he had thought it ingenious, and Ginny and Harry had certainly not disagreed, although for slightly different reasons. Harry needed a new challenge, Ron wasn't sure what on earth could improve his game any more than a snitch that could think. And Ginny wasn't exactly upset with the idea of being a human snitch. If Harry Potter wanted to play chase with her, she was more than welcome to have him catch her.  
  
"Gotcha." His breath was in her ear before she even realised she was caught. His arm had banded around her waist and she was sitting on his broom, facing him before she'd even realised he had moved her. She was still clutching her broom, but that wasn't really at the forefront of her mind.  
  
They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like a century. His breath was lightly tickling her lips and she couldn't help but dart her tongue over them, licking some moisture on them. And then she smiled. Harry had groaned, and there was nothing she liked more than making him squirm. Especially when that squirming happened while she was practically on his lap.  
  
* * *  
  
Okay, Harry breath. That's it, just keep breathing. He tried to make the air move in and out of his lungs, but there was something stopping him. She had red hair, sparkling eyes, a gorgeous smile and she was currently sitting on his lap, face inches away from his and she was licking her lips.  
  
He knew she had heard, or likely felt, him groan, given her close proximity. He was trying to make the thoughts in his head cooperate with him, but they seemed to have gone on strike the minute she had strated to grind against him. Yes, Ginny Weasley was grinding against him and licking her lips. All in all, Harry could have considered himself in heaven, or hell if he brought in the fact that her brother was standing below them. Watching. And wasn't that his voice calling his name?  
  
"Oi! Harry!"  
  
"What?" Harry wasn't sure, but he thought he sounded more like a girl given the pitch his voice had taken. "What?" He tried again, glad to hear his own voice coming from his lips. But if Ginny didn't stop what she was doing, then that wasn't likely to last very long.  
  
"Harry, you were meant to catch her, but you didn't have to pull her off her broom!" Ron shouted and Harry wasn't sure whether or not Ron sounded angry. After all, he was sitting in mid air with Ron's sister grinding against him. And she really needed to stop doing that!  
  
He pulled the arm around her lower waist closer to him in an attempt to make her stop moving, but the fact that she was now nose to nose with him didn't seem to have helped his resolve not to just take her there and then.  
  
"I know you love Quidditch mate, but you're getting a little into it up there!"  
  
Harry groaned at Ron's words while Ginny snickered.  
  
"Think I should tell him just how." She smirked and glanced down at his lap for a moment. "Into it you're getting."  
  
"Not unless you want him to kill me."  
  
"Well." she mockingly considered it for a moment.  
  
"Come on, Gin," he said huskily, (was that really his voice?). "You know you'd miss me. Besides, without me, you'd never be branded that scarlet woman you're so anxious to become."  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Well, let me see." She was leaning closer, although Harry wasn't sure how that was possible since she was pressed right up against him. Just as her lips were so close he could almost taste them, he nearly dropped her.  
  
"Get off the bloody pitch Malfoy!"  
  
They both groaned simultaneously and rolled their eyes. Glancing down to the pitch below them, they could see that Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin team had made their way onto the pitch, brooms in hand.  
  
"I don't care if Snape signed for you to use the field! We booked the pitch!"  
  
"We should go down." Ginny said softly, and although he knew she was right, he had never wanted to kill Draco Malfoy quite so much. And that was saying something.  
  
She made a move to get off his broom and back onto hers, but he held on tight. She turned to him questioningly and he wagged his eyebrows before taking off towards the ground, her giggles in his ear as the force of their movement caused her to press closer. He groaned again.  
  
Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.  
  
By the time they had reached Ron, the rest of the team had joined them on the ground and he placed Ginny back on her feet, ignoring the smile on Colin Creevey's face. He and Ginny walked to Ron's side, ready t hold him back should he make a move to hit Malfoy; something that was looking increasingly likely at the moment.  
  
"We have a match as well. In fact it would be the same one; you know where we beat you."  
  
Draco sneered. "I don't think so. We have a new team this year, Weasel and with me as Captain, you don't stand a chance." Malfoy stepped closer and smirked. "Besides, I think the pitch will be put to better use with us practicing than with Potter groping your sister."  
  
Harry wasn't sure who was most angry. He was furious, despite his blush. Ginny was bright red and he knew it wasn't all embarrassment and Ron was irate at the insinuation, which in all fairness was pretty much correct - not that he knew that.  
  
"You had better shut up, Malfoy!"  
  
"Or what?"  
  
Before Ron could answer, punch, or start belching slugs again, Harry and Ginny each grabbed a hold of one of his arms. He struggled slightly but turned to look at Harry.  
  
"Leave it, Ron," Harry said as he took a deep breath. "We're ready and we'll beat them. Let them have the pitch and give the team an early night."  
  
Harry wasn't sure how it was possible, but Malfoy's smirk seemed to get bigger. "Yes, I'm sure Potter would love to have an early night with your sister."  
  
Harry wasn't sure who was more shocked; him, Ron or Malfoy himself. But either way, Malfoy had gone down like a log and at a guess, his's eye would be so swollen by the weekend that he's be lucky to see the snitch if it was sitting on his nose.  
  
Harry tried not to smirk, but he couldn't help it. He looked at the rest of the team and he knew that they too had etched the image into their memories. And he knew one more thing. He would make sure he never pissed off Ginny Weasley.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny paced back and forward in the small changing room. She felt like a caged animal, but she was one of the only two girls on the team this year, and despite the fact that Emma Locket had already changed and left, the room still felt too small.  
  
She glanced at her hand again. It was beginning to swell and she cursed as pain coursed through it when she tried to move it a little. She would have picked up her wand and cast a healing spell, but she had used her wand hand to punch the ugly smirk from Malfoy's face.  
  
She heard a gabble of voices in the hallway, and knew that the rest of the team was leaving as well. At least most of them were.  
  
She smiled and moved to the door, running quickly across the room and into the boys changing rooms before her brother could look back and see her. The room was almost smoky with the amount of steam that had come from the showers, and it took a moment for Ginny to focus. But when she did, she knew that what she saw would remain with her until her dying day. Harry Potter. No, correction; wet Harry Potter. In a towel. No, correction, holding a towel. Naked.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry couldn't see. His glasses were on the bench to his left, but they were all but useless in the steam. He was sure he had heard the door open, and the small gasp he heard confirmed the fact. He was no longer alone.  
  
However, there was something he had been studying for a long time now, and that something was Ginny Weasley. And he had been studying her more closely of late, and he knew what she sounded like when she gasped. And he had just heard it again.  
  
He tried to focus, he tried to remember that Ron could decide he had forgot something and return at any moment, he ever tried to focus on putting his towel back in place. But his hand and his brain were no longer working on the same page and all he could do was stare at the blurry figure before him.  
  
"Hi," she said in a timid voice, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Hi." (There is was again, that husky voice that he didn't remember acquiring anywhere before today)  
  
"Er.I, eh, I mean, I."  
  
Harry couldn't help it, he laughed.  
  
"And what is so funny!"  
  
He could tell from the tone in her voice that she was annoyed at him and he smiled widely, because he could also tell, despite his blurred vision that she had moved towards him and was standing so close that all he had to do was reach out and grab her and she would be right in front of him, pressed against him. So he did.  
  
She let out a squeal of surprise and Harry smiled. "What's so funny, Miss Weasley," he paused, leaning a little closer, hearing her breathing get shallower. "Is that even though I can hardly see a thing, I know exactly what look you had on your face when you came in."  
  
"Is that so?" she asked, almost in a whisper. "And what about now? Can you tell now?"  
  
"I think so." Harry forgot to be nervous or shy and closed the small gap between them, claiming her mouth with an intensity that startled even him. Ginny opened her mouth slightly in surprise and he seized the moment, gently working his tongue into her mouth. As he deepened the kiss, he felt Ginny give in, wrapping her arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer, almost as if she wanted them to become one person. And Harry didn't mind one bit.  
  
He wasn't sure how he knew what to do, but with skill and speed he could only have developed from years of Quidditch, he was able to manoeuvre them back against the wall without breaking the kiss, or opening his eyes (not that it would have done any good without his glasses anyway).  
  
Ginny's back hit the wall a little harder than he had intended and what little breath she was able to get whilst kissing him, was knocked out of her. Harry stared into her eyes, wishing, not for the first time, that he could focus on them more. Wishing he could see the intensity and lust that he knew he would, and dare he even think it, wishing he could see love there as well. But he wasn't given long to ponder on the idea as Ginny pulled him back against her and kissed him so hard that his only thought was that he wanted to keep kissing her for the rest of his life.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny wasn't sure how it had happened, but she was pretty convinced that her school robe was pooled at her feet and her shirt was almost on its merry way to joining it. She couldn't get enough of him, she didn't want to ever get enough, she wanted more.  
  
Harry paused for a moment and she moaned, a noise that she would never have guessed to come from her except that Harry was the only other person in the room, and he had definitely been growling at the time. She glanced into his eyes and could see the strain in his face.  
  
"We should stop," he ground out.  
  
"Why?" Ginny couldn't help the fear that gripped her. He didn't want her.  
  
"Because if we don't stop now, I won't be able to stop at all."  
  
Oh!  
  
"And," he continued. "It shouldn't be like this. Not the first time. You deserve romance and flowers and everything. You deserve the world." He cupped her cheek and she leaned into his hand. He stared at her with so much intensity that it almost scared her. Almost because she knew her eyes reflected the same thing. But he couldn't see it.  
  
Frowning, she reached out a hand to where she had spotted his glasses on entering and picked them up, placing them gently on his face. His pupils moved as his eyes focussed and he took in the sight of her.  
  
"You're beautiful," he said, almost reverently and Ginny felt tears pooling in her eyes.  
  
"So are you," she whispered and went up onto her tiptoes to kiss him gently.  
  
He smiled at her and she shivered as his hands moved down her shoulders, over her breasts and to the bottom of her shirt, where they started to fasten the buttons again. A few moments later, they were both fully dressed; Ginny having turned away with a blush as Harry donned his clothes, despite what they had almost been about to do a few moments earlier.  
  
She felt her cheeks redden as images flooded her mind. She wanted to tell him to forget about everything and just get back to what they were doing, but she knew he was right. She had always lived in a fantasy where romance was concerned and she knew, deep down, that she wanted all those things he had said. But he needn't have worried about the last one. He had already given her the world. He was her world.  
  
"So, Miss Weasley," he whispered in her ear as they walked back through the castle, entering the common room hand in hand. "Does this mean you're still going to play hard to get? Are you still my snitch?"  
  
She smiled and looked at him from under her eyelashes. "I'll keep running if you keep chasing."  
  
"Always." He smiled and Ginny couldn't help it, she grabbed his tie and tugged him against her, ignoring the rest of the full common room, especially her brother. She smiled back and kissed him.  
  
* * *  
  
End of Part Four  
  
I know, I know, it really started to hit the steam there and I pulled it  
back! Eek! I have no idea how I'm going to top this one in part five  
without some full blown smut! Then again, given what the title is. ;-p  
  
Yes, I had to have Draco here! It might only have been a cameo, but he's still here! And there is an outtake where Draco and Ginny run off together and have lots of babies.oh, wait, no that's just my Draco muse trying to  
turn the situation to his advantage.  
  
Okay, a prize to the person who can find the reference to another of my Harry Potter fics in here! First person to get it and the fic right gets to  
choose the next fic I update!  
  
Look out for Part Five, Myrtle's Not The Only One That. 


	5. Part 5: Myrtle's Not The Only One That

Showers and Spice and All Things Nice 

**Author:** Kyizi   
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all related items do not belong to me. Only the Story and it's related original ideas and characters are mine. No copyright infringment intended.   
**Rating:** R   
**Feedback:** Is a gift, it's nice to give.   
**Yahoo! Group:** KyiziFic   
**E-mail:** Kyizifanfic@hotmail.com   
Notes: This is the last instalment of the Showers and Spice series, and although the style has changed from the first one, hope you enjoy it. This one's a little more...detailed than the last, so the rating has been upped. 

~x~x~x~x~x~ 

**Part Five: Myrtle's Not The Only One That...**

~x~x~x~x~x~ 

Ginny smiled and ran a hand through her hair. It was slightly messy and she was determined to make sure it was neat before she got to class. Late. Again. 

She glanced at Harry who was staring straight ahead, but the smirk on his face made her grin widen. She would have been more than happy to stay in the closet all morning, but they had Transfiguration and Professor McGonagall had already given them three detentions for lateness so far that term. 

They quickly entered the small classroom, taking their usual seats behind Hermione and Ron. Ginny smiled sweetly at her brother when he turned to glare at them. He had taken the news best of all when it had come out. It hadn't taken long for everyone to realise that there was something going on between Harry and Ginny, not when she had just grabbed him and kissed him in front of the entire common room, but she had been surprised when it was Ron who jumped to her defence when the twins had found out. From what she gathered, they were ready to come straight up to the school, but whether it was to beat Harry up, or tease him, she wasn't sure. And despite Ron's aid with the twins, she was sure that he had still had a few quiet words with Harry. 

Although the news about them being a couple was much talked about, what people found most amusing was the war they seemed to have with each other. Ginny smiled as she thought about some of the things they had pulled on each other since they had arrived back to Hogwarts. Although she was still in the lead, she had yet to better Harry's last scheme, but as much as she had admired his creativity, she hadn't much liked her detention cleaning out Snape's dungeon. And she was sure she would never live down the humiliation of coming on to one of her teachers during an exam. "Just in time, Mr Potter, Miss Weasley." Ginny grinned at McGonagall as she transformed into her human self. "Now, we will be studying the art of human-animal transformation this morning. As you know, the art of the Animagi is kept under close observation by the ministry, and therefore, we only study this in written form. Now, if you will all take your books, we will read through chapter three and a half." 

~x~x~x~x~x~

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked tentatively. 

"Sure. Why wouldn't it be?" 

"Because, well, it's...against the rules for one." 

"And you care?" he asked. 

"No, but..." 

"Come on, it'll be fun, and well worth your while." 

"Harry, this place gives me the creeps." 

"Why?" 

"Well," she said, turning to face him. "In case you don't remember, I was pulled in here against my will, whilst being possessed by the most evil dark wizard of our time. I'm sorry if it tends to freak me out a little." 

Harry stopped, closing the door again and stepping back towards her. "I'm sorry, Gin, I didn't think. Come on." He extended his hand. "Lets just go back to the common room." 

"Oh, for goodness sakes, there's no need to look so downtrodden!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes. She sighed and glanced at the door again. "Okay, I guess I can handle it. You saved me the last time after all," she finished with a smile. "Come on, show me this surprise, and make sure it's a good one." She held out her hand, and he looked at it, still unsure.

"Gin, you don't need to so this, I can rearrange it, make is next week, we'll figure something else out." 

"Harry," she said with a warning tone. "Our anniversary is today. And while I'm still wondering why my surprise is taking place in the middle of an abandoned girl's toilet, I'm not going to be so gracious if I don't get said surprise on time." 

Harry chuckled and leaned forward to steal a kiss, before spinning her around to face the door. He stood behind her and she felt his breath on her ear as he leaned down to talk to her. "Close your eyes," he said softly, and Ginny felt a shiver go down her spine. 

She did as she was told as his hand slipped in front of them, the other wrapped tightly around her waste. She smiled, her loss of vision improving her other senses as her heartbeat quickened. There was a slight creak as the door opened, and she was instantly assaulted by a myriad of smells. There were foods she recognised but couldn't identify, and candles or incense of various earthy smells. She had no idea what she had expected, but the smell of a toilet was usually less than pleasing, so the gentle mingling of enchanting aromas took her by surprise. 

Her grin widened as she felt Harry guiding her carefully closer to the smells, and she heard the gentle whisper of music sneaking into the space around her, as if she were entering the domain of a silencing charm. As if to clarify her assumptions, the music got louder until she could clearly hear it, and the area around her was suddenly filled with more warmth than it had been on entering. 

She felt Harry let go of her and could sense that he was now standing beside her. She opened her mouth to speak when his hand moved from her eyes to cover it. 

"Shh," he whispered, and she felt a shivered again. "Open you eyes." 

Slowly, she opened her eyes to take in the world around her, and gasped. While she knew she was inside the girls' bathroom, her eyes were telling her a completely different story. She appeared to be in a log cabin, a small, deserted log cabin, with one window straight in front of her, which looked out into the snow capped hills that were in the direction she knew the lake to be in real life. The floor was wooden and contained a spread of food, as well as a scattering of candles and incense, but other than that, it's only covering was a thick fur rug in front of the blazing fire. __

Well, that explains the sudden warmth, she thought idly, still inspecting her surroundings. The illusion only went so far as the one room, in which she was standing, but that only seemed to emphasise just how cosy and safe it was. She turned in a complete circuit until she was back facing Harry, who was regarding her with a mixture of hope and nervousness. 

"Well?" he asked, somewhat shakily. 

"Oh, Harry," she said, stepping closer and grasping his hands. "I love it." 

His face broke into a wide grin and he reached down to kiss her. She instantly threw her arms around his neck and returned his kiss, deepening it. She could never get enough of him, but since the 'shower incident', he had seemed to shy away from everything more than kissing. Sure enough, he pulled back a few moments later, stuttering something about the food getting cold, and pulled her onto the rug beside him. 

They chattered over silly things as they ate, and Ginny couldn't help smiling the whole time. She would never have imagined that she would end up where she was. She was Harry Potter's girlfriend. And while she no longer appreciated that in the sense that he was famous and she was attracted to his tragic story and desired to give him the one person he could truly love, she appreciate that he was who he was. She knew that she loved him, despite how young she was and how everyone would tell her things changed as she grew older, she just knew. While four months wasn't exactly a long time, it was longer than she had ever dreamed it would last. Not after it became reality at least. Part of her kept waiting for Harry to decide that she wasn't for him, and move on to someone like Cho Chang. 

"Gin?" 

His voice prompted her out of her thoughts and she smiled at him. "Sorry, I was just thinking." 

"I know," he replied, reaching out to tuck some hair behind her ear. It was something he did all the time, and she loved the feel of his fingers caressing her cheeks. "You had that cute little wrinkle in your nose that you always get." 

"My nose does not wrinkle up!" 

He laughed and leaned forward to kiss her nose. "Yes, it does, sweetheart." 

Ginny grinned at him, no longer even keeping up the pretence of indignation. She loved it when he called her that. He had been so shy the first time he had tried it out, but her grin had been enough to convince him that he was on the right track. 

Harry's eyes suddenly seemed intense in the gentle light, and she couldn't help herself from initiating a kiss. Soon they were lying back on the rug, food forgotten, as Harry pressed her into the soft fur. She could feel his hands everywhere, setting her skin on fire. Somewhere along the way, she had lost her top, and he his shirt, and the feeling of his bare skin pressing against her was wonderful. 

She wasn't sure why Harry seemed so sure now, when he had always seemed to pull away from it, until she remembered the small discussion they had had in the shower room. He had romanced her first, and she had to admit that he had done it well. She only hoped that meant he wasn't about to stop doing whatever it was his tongue was doing. If he did that, she might have to hex him into the next dimension. 

~x~x~x~x~

Harry wasn't sure where his clothes had gone or who had taken them off and when, but all he knew was that he didn't want to stop. He never wanted to stop where Ginny was concerned, and while it hadn't exactly been his plan for it to happen that way, he was powerless to even attempt to end it. 

She was moaning and arching her neck p to give him greater access, and he complied, running his tongue along the edge of her neck, then going back over it, gently blowing cold air. She had an extremely sensitive neck, as was proven by the number of marks she often had to cover. He loved the quiet mewling sounds she made whenever he so much as gently touched it. 

Harry continued to make his way lower, stopping only when her bra got in his way. Now, while they had been bare chest to bare chest before, Harry was sure that it was actually Ginny who had removed the offending item. And now it stood in his way. And he didn't know what else to do but panic. Bras were definitely something send straight from Hell, in fact, Harry was sure that Voldemort himself must have created them. 

As if sensing his thoughts, or perhaps just his sudden stillness, Ginny had giggled and reached behind her back, arching her back up into him as she removed her bra. Not giving her a chance to think again, as soon as it was on the floor, Harry attached himself to her left nipple, causing her to cry out. __

Thank God I remembered the silencing spell, he thought, then told himself to shut up. He needed to concentrate. He worked his way down her body, eliciting soft whimpering sounds, stopping just above her belly button and working his way up the right side of her stomach. When he latched onto her right nipple, he heard her moan. The sound echoed loudly around the room and smiled against her skin. 

"Gin," he whispered, leaning up to kiss her. 

"Eh, Harry," she said softly, and it was then that he noticed she was looking rather terrified. "That wasn't me." 

"What?" 

"I said, that wasn't me." She snatched his shirt and covered herself as Harry glanced around the room. 

"Then who-" He was cut off by another loud moan and he looked at Ginny. They both groaned. 

"Moaning Myrtle," they said in unison. After a few seconds, Ginny started to giggle and Harry couldn't help himself. He joined her. 

~x~x~x~x~x~

"You all right mate?" 

Harry glanced at his friend and tried not to blush at the thought of what he had almost done with the boy's sister a few hours ago. 

"You're blushing," Ron said with a smirk as Harry cursed his body's reaction. Ron's face wrinkled up and he began to look a little peaky. "I'd tease you, but I really don't want to know what you were doing with Ginny. I might have to kill you." 

Harry smirked, but wisely didn't say anything. He pulled the curtains back and got into bed, placing his glasses on the nightstand and lying down. He was frustrated...to put it mildly. After Myrtle's interruption, they had dressed and left the bathroom, taking off the spells that had created the log cabin. They had gone straight back up to the Common Room, lest Snape cornered them. They hadn't thought to bring the Invisibility Cloak; it had still been lying in Ginny's room. 

"Night, Harry." 

"Night, Ron." 

"G'night, John-boy!" 

"Shut up, Seamus," Harry said, shaking his head, completely ignoring Ron's, "Who's John-boy?" 

He settled himself down to sleep, snuggling into his pillow, knowing he would have much preferred if it had been a certain redhead. And no, he didn't mean Ron. There was a slight breeze and he shivered, frowning as he opened his eyes to see the curtains moving a little. 

Suddenly there was a weight pressed on him and a hand over his mouth. He was about to fight and reach for his wand when he heard a soft giggle. He knew that voice. 

"Ginny!" he hissed, "what on Earth do you think you're doing?" 

She pulled her head out from under his Invisibility Cloak. "I wanted to see you." 

"It's the middle of the night and...what are you wearing?" 

"Why? You want to find out?" 

He laughed, but it sounded rather strangled, even to his own ears. "What's gotten into you?" 

"Nothing yet..." 

Her hesitant reply shocked him into a stupor and he could feel his face burning. However, Ginny didn't seem to care as she attempted to straddle him a little more comfortably. For her at least. He had the unfortunate anatomy that made that particular shift seem rather more...enticing than innocent. Although, he knew that Ginny Weasley was far from innocent. 

"Ginny," he said, not sure whether he had come out sounding exasperated or horny. He reached up and removed the invisibility cloak completely, and smiled. He wasn't the only one that was blushing, but somehow he didn't think he looked as cute as the redhead above him. She was trying to look innocent, and failing. 

"If you get caught, we'll be in so much trouble," he started, but had to stop himself from groaning as Ginny tried moving in another direction, rubbing against him, clearly hoping he'd take the hint. It wasn't that he didn't want her there, far from it. But he was more scared than he cared to admit. "Ginny, your brother is currently asleep in one of the beds to our left. I would like to live to see tomorrow." 

"Well," Ginny began, pulling the invisibility cloak up over her head and covering them both. He wasn't sure what was worse; knowing she was there and could see her all he wanted and yet not being able to focus on her without his glasses, or seeing her above him, so close that all he wanted to do was close the gap between them. 

She continued, "We aren't Muggles, Harry, there are such things as silencing charms." 

"Who are you and what have you done to the innocent, little Ginny Weasley that dropped her elbow in the butter and send me a crazy valentine?" 

"That valentine was Fred and George, and as for little Ginny Weasley, well, like you said a few months ago...she got reading." 

"You know, I was previously intrigued at what that was, now I'm scared." Ginny giggled and he reached up to cover her mouth with his, hoping to silence her. 

"Oi, Harry, you all right?" 

He pulled away briefly. "I'm fine," he said before capturing Ginny's mouth again. 

"Oh, right, thought I heard a noise." 

"Nope," he said, pulling away again. "No noise." _I just have every intention of shagging your sister senseless right under your nose, _he finished, glad that it had been said in his head and not out loud. He hadn't been joking, he did want to live through the night. 

Their kisses grew more passionate and frantic until Harry had to reach out and cast the silencing spell Ginny had mentioned. She pulled out her own wand and muttered another word before stripping him of his pyjama top. 

"What was that?" 

"Stops anyone being able to open the curtains from the outside," she said with a smirk, leaning over him again. 

"Good thinking, Batman." 

"Who's Batman?" 

Harry laughed. "Never mind." He reached up to kiss her before turning them quickly so that she was beneath him. She squealed and he smiled down at her. Her hair was fanned out on his pillow and Harry almost had to catch his breath. She was close enough that he didn't need his glasses to see her fairly clearly and he was sure she was the most beautiful being that had ever crossed his path. He wasn't sure what his future held, but all he knew, at that moment was that he wanted it to include Ginny Weasley. 

~x~x~x~x~x~

**The End **

Note: Okay, so I copped out of writing the smut, but be fair, I wrote more smut in that chapter that I ever have _ever_! This is the end for Showers and Spice, so I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed and kept me going. 

And yes, the missing word from the title was moans! 


End file.
